


So Twisted and Kind

by Lady In A Tux (CollateralDamage666)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Pre-Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollateralDamage666/pseuds/Lady%20In%20A%20Tux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't step on that fish, Castiel, big plans for that fish."</p><p>Castiel's love for humans started before they were even classified as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Twisted and Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write for a prompt for my college's creative writing class.
> 
> So of course I wrote a fanfiction. It was a little different and I changed it before uploading it to this site. I didn't put Castiel's name in it, for instance.

Creatures stirred and swam deep within the waters of the world, spreading out to every corner of the oceans.  They grew and evolved, trying to reach for greater things.  And they watched.  The angels watched as the beasts tried to muscle their way to the top, become better and stronger than the rest, grow appendages the others didn’t have.  Then, one day, a fish came to the shore and flopped up onto the sandy beach.  One angel moved forward, afraid, reaching out to help the creature and put it back into water.

“No,” he was held back by one of his brothers, "Don't step on that fish, Castiel, big plans for that fish."

So he retreated and watched.  It survived, flopping farther onto land and soon others followed it out of the water.  They changed and progressed, growling legs so they could move more easily, and yet they continued to just watch, never reaching out to help the creatures as they changed bit by bit.  Epochs past and the earth was changing, the creatures so different and unique.  Some had scales, others had wings, even more had fur, but they were all different, so beautiful in their own ways.

But the angel kept his eye on the ancestors of that one fish, watched that family tree sprout and grow.  Apes and monkeys emerged from it, and from one side of the spectrum came something truly spectacular.  A creature so advanced that he was transfixed by it, so caught up in its actions and it evolved further making its way into the world, finding ways to stand up on its hind legs and walk around on two legs.

There was nothing quite so different about it for while, but eventually, it learned, developed.  And then it flourished at a frightening speed.  Humans they were called, or at least they would be.  They didn’t deserve the title yet.  They were still in their infant stage and when they finally grew out of that, they would be the most amazing creature to ever walk the face of the earth.  The other angels left, bored with what they say, too busy with their own problems.  War was brewing, they said, and Heaven was going to split open.

But he stayed on earth and watched these creatures.  They created weapons one day, finding sharp sticks they could plunge into their enemies and one day they found fire.  There was a lot noise and confusion when the blaze sparked, but they soon had it under control.  They developed further, cooking their prey over the fires, developing better weapons.  Sharpened stones tied to the ends of branches could be thrown, piercing their enemy from a distance.

And, so, when Heaven did split and fire spit and curled up in the sky, too far away from the creature’s curious eyes, he had to leave, return home like the good soldier he was.  There were many dead, many fallen.  He lost track of how long the war lasted, but finally the final blow was landed and Lucifer fell, forbidden to ever return.  The archangel had been watching the funny apes as well and had instantly despised them, seeing them as cruel and for that he was cast out.  He watched as Lucifer fell, wondering how he could ever hate those creatures and when he returned, they had changed.

They were smarter now, communicating amongst each other, expanding.  He wondered when they would finally be able to discover ways to travel farther, spreading out over the oceans and continents.  He watched them intensely now, trying to get his stolen time back.  Could they be called humans now?  He asked his brother and Gabriel smirked and gave him a ‘Sure, why not?’  Before moving on, busying himself with other matters.

Castiel tilted his head, looking down at the humans as they advanced.  Interesting.


End file.
